


Psychosomatic (Podfic)

by bibliophilea



Series: Podfics [10]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Altered Mental States, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Format: WAV, Body Horror, Denial, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sensory Overload, Soundcloud, Unreliable Narrator, Vomiting, ghost hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophilea/pseuds/bibliophilea
Summary: A podfic of "Psychosomatic", by dweeblet.Danny got a paper cut. Time dilated. He trembled on the bathroom floor for what felt like a long time. It could have been minutes, or just as easily hours. It made no difference to him.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton
Series: Podfics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/703134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: My Podfics, Podfic Library, Podfics with Mobile Streaming





	Psychosomatic (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Psychosomatic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873597) by [dweeblet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweeblet/pseuds/dweeblet). 



> Happy birthday, [dweeblet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweeblet/pseuds/dweeblet)! Thank you for letting me podfic your story! To everyone: thank you for listening to my reading of this story! Even if you don’t like the audio, please feel free to give the phic a read! Dweeblet does a phantastic job getting into Danny’s head as he spirals over his ghostly needs!

“And then it happens. The panic. It’s slow at first, creeping through the cracks in my thoughts until everything starts to feel heavy. It builds; it becomes something physical that clutches at my insides and squeezes out the air and the blood.” ~ Sara Barnard

**Author's Note:**

> Read Psychosomatic here: [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873597) | [tumblr](https://paenling.tumblr.com/post/621730199601594368/psychosomatic)  
> Contact the author here: [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweeblet/pseuds/dweeblet) | [tumblr](https://paenling.tumblr.com/)  
> Contact the narrator here: [ffn](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5459155/bibliophilea) | [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophilea/pseuds/bibliophilea) | [tumblr](https://bibliophilea.tumblr.com/) | [website](https://bibliophilea.com/contact)


End file.
